The Mad Duck's Revenge
by Chexov
Summary: He's been stuck in a hole in Saturn Valley for years, now an unwitting Paula has unleashed THE MAD DUCK upon the world.


****

The Mad Duck's Revenge!

Epilogue: The mad duck gazed bitterly at the walls to his prison, knowing he could never escape. Those foolish Mr. Saturns had lured him down here, all those years ago, or was it months? The duck gazed at the ground, trying to remember what he was thinking of… suddenly, he had it! He quacked to himself as he began eating some grass, this was what he wanted! Suddenly, he stopped, now he remembered, he was going to escape from this hole and make the Mr. Saturns pay for what they had done! He laughed maniacally in the valley, much to the confusion of the Mr. Saturns nearby, as he thought of all the peanut cheese bars that he would eat when he escaped. But just exactly how he would escape presently escaped him, so, the mad duck contented himself with waiting until the proper time to strike…

Chapter 1 

"Aaaaaahhhhh," sighed Paula as she relaxed in the Hot Springs of Saturn Valley, "Ness, Jeff and Poo can worry about fighting evil today," she thought, "this is my day off."

She thanked the Mr. Saturn who had just handed her a drink from the tray atop his head when she heard it, a loud annoying quacking like that of a duck on fire. Hoping to see the flaming duck, Paula hopped out of the hot springs and dried herself off. She walked over to the edge of the ravine where the sounds were coming from and looked over. 

"Well, it IS a duck," she mumbled as she saw the mad duck hopping up and down excitedly, "but he's not on fire…" 

The mad duck continued quacking up at her, and tried desperately to scramble up the sides of the raven to reach her, but it slid back down, moaning to itself sadly. 

"Poor little duck," said Paula, "you look like one of those mad ducks from Winters," she commented, "but since this is Saturn Valley and Giygas is gone, you probably aren't any madder than any other duck stuck in a hole."

Dragging a few Mr. Saturns after her, Paula climbed down to the next level of the valley and had the Mr. Saturns help her pull one of the smaller, unused ladders back up to the top of the valley.

"Don't worry little duck," said Paula as she slid the ladder over the edge of the ravine, "I'll have you out in a jiffy!"

The mad duck quacked to itself as it hopped up the rungs of the ladder to Paula and landed next to her, grinning happily.

"Mad ducks are soooo cute when they aren't evil," giggled Paula as she squeezed the mad duck, causing its eyes to bulge out alarmingly. Paula set the mad duck back on the ground, "Run free little ducky, you can do whatever you want now!"

The mad duck looked around at the valley, but stood there shifting its feet as if uncertain of what to do now. It shook its head and started eating more grass, ignoring Paula.

"Hee hee," she chuckled, "all that work and it only wants to eat grass!" 

As she got up to go back to the hot springs, the group of Mr. Saturns that helped with the ladder came over and saw the mad duck.

"DUCK!!!" cried the Mr. Saturns as they ran in terror from the mad duck and scrambled back down the ladder. 

"What's with them?" asked Paula, "you'd think they'd never seen a duck before."

Suddenly, the mad duck began hopping and flapping and charged to the edge of the valley after the Mr. Saturns. 

"What are you doing?" cried Paula as the mad duck prepared to jump down the valley wall.

In response, a strange pointed top came flying out of the duck's mouth and whirled around Paula. It shot around her faster in faster as she tried vainly to smack it with her hand. Finally, it shot back into the duck's mouth as Paula fell over, quite dizzy.

The mad duck jumped down into the valley and attacked the Mr. Saturns. With one smash, it bit the legs off of a ladder and the Mr. Saturn at the top came crashing down. It smashed the door to the shop open and ran in, quacking in fury at the Saturns inside. The duck overturned the tables scattering items everywhere as the Mr. Saturns ran from the shop. Suddenly, the mad duck stopped; there on the floor was its favorite food! A display case of peanut cheese bars laid broken, with the bars spilt out upon the floor. With a quack of joy, the mad duck leapt upon the bars and began jamming them into his mouth.

Meanwhile, Paula had recovered, and she was hopping mad. Grabbing her fry pan, which she had laid next to the Hot Spring with her purse, she hurriedly climbed down the ladder to the next level of Saturn Valley. She ran into the shop and skidded to a halt in front of the mad duck, who had grown a few sizes since she had last seen him. 

"NOOOOOO!" she cried, "Not the peanut cheese bars! Prepare to die, duck!"

The mad duck struggled to get up, and after a second was able to stand. It quacked at her angrily and defiantly stood its ground in front of the peanut cheese bars.

Paula charged forward as the mad duck shot its small top out of its mouth. She smacked the top back at the duck before it could start spinning and then swung at its stomach with her frying pan. The top smacked the mad duck in the face and then Paula's pan walloped him in the stomach. As the frying pan connected with its stomach, a huge belch erupted from the mad duck's mouth.

"Gah!" cried Paula as the belch hit her full in the face, "you…must've…worked…for…Master…Belch…" With another gag, she fell over unconscious.

The mad duck gathered up a handful of the remaining peanut cheese bars and jammed them in its mouth. As it started to head out the door, it spied Paula's purse. The mad duck stuck its head inside her purse and pulled out a small brown bag. Quacking happily to itself it headed out the door and down to the bottom of Saturn Valley. 

"Ugh, I didn't need that," muttered Paula as she came to, "that duck had a burp like Master Belch, he must've been licking the floors of Belch's base, or something."

She snapped her fingers, "That's how I'll get rid of him, I'll lure him to Belch's base and then finish him off, somehow." She grabbed one of the peanut cheese bars off the floor, "The perfect bait!"

Paula ran out of the store and stopped at the valley's edge. The mad duck was frantically running after the Mr. Saturns, attacking them furiously. Whenever the Mr. Saturns tried to fight back, the mad duck would flail about itself with its peanut cheese bars, knocking the Mr. Saturns out. 

Paula hurried down to the bottom of the valley and confronted the mad duck as it tried to drive a Mr. Saturn into Saturn Pond. "Stop right there, mad duck!" she cried. Suddenly she noticed the broken brown paper bag next to the duck. "My lunch! That's it, you are going down!" she cried as the mad duck kicked the bag away and turned to face her.

"I have a little present for you!" said Paula, slyly. She held up the peanut cheese bar and waved it in the mad duck's direction, "The problem is, you have to catch me to get it!" 

The mad duck quacked irritably in Paula's direction. It looked down at the 3 peanut cheese bars it was already holding, why did it need one more? Suddenly it thought, then it would have four! With a loud quack the mad duck tore after Paula.

Paula ran back up to the higher level of Saturn valley with the mad duck on her heels. "I didn't expect him to be so fast!" she thought as the mad duck bounded up the ladder after her, toppling it over as he leapt over the top. 

They dashed past the Hot Springs and into the cave to Belch's Base, Paula being able to stay only a few steps ahead of the mad duck. They shot into the base and rounded a corner, heading now towards the front of the base.

Finally, Paula reached the long ladder up to the entrance to the base and began to madly haul herself up it. She looked over her shoulder at the huge chasm across from the ladder, everything was going according to plan! The mad duck reached the bottom of the ladder and after a moment to catch its breath, it began to hop up after her, rung by rung.

"He's gonna break the ladder," said Paula as the ladder shook under her, "of course, that's what I WANT him to do, once I reach the top."

With a gasp, she climbed over the top of the ladder. She quickly spun around to grab the support hooks to the ladder. "PSI Freeze alpha!" she cried after concentrating for a second. Blue beams of energy shot from her hands and froze the support hooks instantly.

Paula swung her frying pan, shattering the hooks into pieces as the mad duck reached the top rung. The duck's weight pulled the ladder over backwards, snapping the support hooks at the bottom of the ladder and sending it plummeting downwards with the mad duck still on it. As the ladder crashed into the floor below, the mad duck went spinning and sliding away from it and skidded to a halt at the edge of the chasm. As the mad duck pulled itself from the ladder, Paula came hurtling down from the ledge and smashed into the floor in front of the duck. 

"With my psychic powers, you can't beat me!" laughed Paula, ignoring the fact that her plan had failed miserably. Defiantly, she faced off with the mad duck on the edge of the chasm. A wave of fire erupted from her fingertips and nearly blasted the duck from the edge as it leaped aside. She charged into the duck and they began swinging wildly at each other, frying pan versus beak. 

Just as it looked like Paula had gained the upper hand, the mad duck suddenly lunged under her swing and bit her hand. With a cry, Paula dropped the peanut cheese bar and fell backwards. Laughing maniacally, the mad duck held up the peanut cheese bar, it had won! As the mad duck stood there laughing, Paula charged forward and _SMAAASHED!_ him straight over the edge. The peanut cheese bar flew from the duck's mouth as he shot over the edge into the darkness; with one last wail, _quack_, he was gone. 

"Whew," said Paula as she sat down and munched on the peanut cheese bar, "I'll never again complain that bad guys put too many open chasms in their bases."

The End…? 

Probably.


End file.
